Darkness Rising
by Emerald Lily1
Summary: Lily - a girl with extreme magical abilities. Saught after by the most terrifyed people, protected by memories of her past...Note to people: This is a MWPP/Lily, so if ya don't like those, you've been warned!
1. Prediction

_Pain is only intensified by fear…_

_Lily's heart pounded. Explosions, screeching noises, and the wailing sirens of police cars and ambulances tore around her broken and battered body. She looked up to where the roof used to be, covering her, protecting her…it was completely annihilated. Now, instead, there was a great figure…green in color, taking the shape of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. This had to be a dream…Any minute now, she'd wake up…_

"Lily, Lily, oh God, Lily, are you all right?" screeched a voice. She looked up and saw…her mother…but no, this couldn't be either…her mother had been dead for nearly eleven years now…

      _I must be going crazy…_

      Her eyes began rolling about madly in her head. She was jerked up into a sitting position…her head whipped back and her mouth hung open limply…She had no control over her body. A force, something great, something unseen was dragging her out of the rubble that used to be her home. She exited into the night air, the lights from cars shinning on her…She could hear a faint voice yelling to her, coaxing her to come nearer…Her head bobbed forward, then snapped back again.

      "Darkness is rising…The Dark Lord shall rule once again! He shall rise, and be _more powerful than ever!_" A hissing voice, not that of her own, slipped out of her mouth. Her eyes, two emeralds in the blackness of the sky, rolled back to the front of her head…She regained control of her body…She was herself again. Before she could take another step, or speak another word, she fainted.

      _The Darkness is rising…_

_A/N: This part is just the prologue ^^ Now that you've read it, how about review it and tell me if you want more? Thanks!  
  
  
~Emerald Lily~_

©


	2. Just Another Face in the Crowd

A/N: Hey everyone! This is Emerald Lily, here to bring you the next installment of _Darkness Rising_. Enjoy!

      "…Doctor, how is she? This girl must've been seriously traumatized…she was screaming something about some Dark Lord rising again…" Lily Evans heard a faint voice trail off. Her emerald eyes snapped open. The room was white, all white, and there was a bright light shining in her face. She directed a pale hand to her head, which felt as though it was being beaten by thousands upon thousands of baseball bats. She tried to sit up, which only caused intense pain in her neck and back. 

      "She's awake! Stand back, move back, let her have some room." Said a man with a deep voice. He had on thick, black-rimmed glasses and a white lab coat, and his hands were both encased by thick rubber gloves.

      "What happened to me? Where's my dad? My sister?" Lily asked, finally regaining the ability to speak. She couldn't move around too much. Her hand moved up to her hair, her long, auburn hair, which was sticky and matted with blood. 

      "Well, young lady, it seems that there was an…erm…gas explosion near your house, and your house caught…on fire. As for your family…Your sister received minor injuries, and your father…I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your father died." Lily nodded her head solemnly. No tears would come. Suddenly, the doors burst open. A man with long, white hair and an equally long, white beard walked into the room. He seemed to be wearing long, flowing maroon…robes…

      "Okay, now I am _positive_ I'm going mad." Lily said, her eyes as large as dinner plates at the site of this…this…guy in a Halloween costume.

      "Gentlemen, I would please ask you to step aside. I need a word with Miss Evans." The man said in a wise, old voice.

      "Sir, we cannot let you speak to this patient unless you are a part of her family, which you cannot be, because all of her family is dead except her sister. So I will ask you nicely, sir, to exit this room, or I will be forced to call security." Replied the doctor calmly. The old man shook his head, almost sadly, and pulled what seemed to be a long stick from the inside of his robes.

      _"Obliviate!"_ he bellowed, pointing the stick at the doctor. His eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open for a second before he regained his composure.

      "Yes…yes, go right ahead, Mrs. Flipwig, and a Merry Christmas to you, too." The apparently confused doctor said, walking out of the room.

      "Um…Hi. Who may I ask are you?" Lily said, in her bravest voice.

      "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I have come to bring you to the castle and have you treated."

      Lily looked at the man as though he was mentally insane.

      "Witchcraft and Wizardry? There is no such thing."

      "Oh, I assure you, young lady, there is, and you are a witch." Dumbledore replied with a slight smile.

      "But how can…how did…what?" Lily asked, extremely befuddled. He reached into his robes once more and took out an old newspaper. He then pulled out an old, brass pocket watch.

      "Hmm…7:59. Come, Miss Evans, grab onto this paper. It'll be leaving in under a minute. I'll explain everything once we get to Hogwarts." He sauntered over to Lily's bed and held out the paper to her. She reluctantly grabbed onto it. After about fifteen seconds, Lily felt a strange jerking behind her naval as she was sucked out of her bed. She shut her eyes tightly as a wave of nausea swept over her. The trip, lasting only a few seconds, seemed to last a lifetime. They finally landed, in a dimly lit room. Lily picked herself up off of the floor with great difficulty.

      "Now, now, young lady! In that bed, right now! I need to heal your wounds, you poor, dear child. Professor, could you leave for just a minute while I heal this girl?" a fast talking witch said, entering the room. She helped Lily into the bed and force-fed her about eight different sickly tasting potions. Lily felt her back getting better, her neck being released of tension, and her massive migraine disappear. She sat up in the bed.

      "Come now Lily, take this one last potion. It's a revealing draught. Open up!" The woman, whose name was Madam Pomfrey, forced a steaming potion down her throat. Lily felt a burning sensation in her throat, then felt as if she were floating…

      "Professor, please come in here! Quickly!" Madam Pomfrey yelled out into the corridor. Lily could hear faint footsteps coming in.

      "Lily? Say something, Lily."      Lily's mouth opened. The same strange hissing voice emitted from it again.

      _"The students are arriving now. The Sorting will begin shortly." _Lily's normal self returned to her quickly.

      "Yes, Madam Pomfrey, I am afraid that I was right about Miss Evans…" Professor Dumbledore trailed off.

      "What do you mean, 'right about me'?" Lily asked quietly.

      "Lily, I know this is a lot of excitement for you, perhaps too much for one day. But you indeed are a witch, a very powerful witch at that. You posses a talent far greater than some of the many talents of the wizarding world. Madam Pomfrey, please start a letter to the Ministy of Magic telling them that we have a Seer entering the school this semester." Dumbledore replied.

      "A Seer? Does that mean I can read the future? Whoa…" Lily replied, laying back down.

" I will owl Mr. Ollivander at once and have him come to the school with wands for Miss Evans to try out, and Madam Malkins to send robes if you'll kindly send her Lily's measurements. I'm sure we have an extra set of books lying about the place somewhere. Now, Lily, for right now, these will have to do." Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it around a bit. A pair of long, black robes materialized in front of her. 

      "Go ahead dear, put them on." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile. Lily smiled back and did as she was told. Madam Pomfrey then did a simple charm on Lily that cleared away her bruises and cuts and smoothed her hair out, making it beautiful and shiny. 

      "Alright, Lily. Are you ready to go down to the feast? I daresay that the Sorting will be started soon, and we need to find out what house you should be in." Lily followed Professor Dumbledore down four flights of steps and into a gigantic room filled with students, all clad in black robes. The looked up for a moment as they entered the room, then resumed their quiet talking. Lily looked up above her, expecting to see a ceiling. Instead, she saw the starry night sky. Her mouth open slightly, Dumbledore led her to another group of students who were standing in front of a stool that held an old, tattered looking wizards hat. Another Professor, a stern looking woman with brown hair pulled into a tight bun, began calling out names. 

"Albertson, Angela!" the girl made her way up to the stool and put the hat on her head. To Lily's great surprise, the hat screamed something out of a rip near the brim of it.

      "HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled.

      "Azure, Carina!"  
  
  
      "SLYTHERIN!" 

      "Brekin, Gregory!"  
  
  
      "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily waited nervously. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and barely noticed when her name was called.

      "Evans, Lily!" she nervously walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head,

      _"My, my, girl, you are going to be difficult to place…"_ said a voice inside her ear. Silence filled the hall.

      "GRYFPUFFCLAWSLYTH!" called the hat, meshing all the Houses into one. "GRYFFINDOR! HUFFLEPUFF! SLYTHERIN! RAVENCLAW!" Lily looked around at the odd glances she was getting.

      "GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR!" wailed the hat, finally deciding on a house for her. She grinned shyly and made her way over to the Gryffindor table, with much applause from Gryffindor's current members. She slid into an empty seat. 

      _"My house is blown to pieces, I find out I'm a witch AND a Seer, and the Sorting Hat malfunctions on my head…What an interesting day I've had…" _Lily thought to herself before helping herself to mounds of food.

A/N: So, was it good? Review and tell me! I'll update as soon as I get done with chapter two!!   
  
  
_~Emerald Lily~_

 ©


End file.
